The Yukinara Clan Secret
by Hikari No Ryu
Summary: A 2 year old Hikari Yukinara is traumatized after her mother is murdered before her eyes. She trains to find the man who did it and kill him. Her revenge is the only thing on her mind and she has no other option. She will kill him! Failure is not going to happen. Hopefully. She may just Prevail. Her budding romance may be put to the test. Please read and Review. Rated M.
1. Ep 1 Introduction To Yukinara Hikari

The Yukinara Clan Secret

Episode 1

Introduction To Yukinara Hikari

Opening Theme: Butterfly Whispers

_Butterfly Whispers._

_I hear the voices calling to me:_

_Come fly with us and be free_

_If you can't find us,_

_We'll come to you_

_Seeing things you never knew_

_Were here_

_Butterfly Whispers_

_Look for us hiding in the fields of color_

_Having fun and enjoying natures splendor_

_Butterfly Whispers._

Six Year old Yukinara Hikari sat by a river, playing with her new found Kekkei Genkai. a multicolored orb was hovering above her hands. It was constantly shifting This was Hikari's third Special Kekkei Genkai. She would unlock more as she got older. This one was known as gemstone. A very rare Kekkei Genkai that very few people had. It was a combination of all 5 chakra natures. Hikari had been told to keep her Kekkei Genkai a secret. That and she had another, even darker secret: She was the Juubi Jinchuriki. The Juubi was a destructive 16 tailed panther that had ravaged Konohagakure Village. the Beast had been Sealed within Hikari via the Ryu Roku no Fuin, Seal of Six Dragons. On her stomach were six white dragons that formed 3 rings. two small ones around her navel. Two medium sized ones around them, and two large ones around them. She had a permanent Panther tail that was kept hidden via genjutsu. Hikari was a pretty girl, with sapphire blue eyes, long pure white hair, and golden skin. She had been 2 when her O-kasan, the only one who hadn't died in the Juubi attack, was murdered by a pale skinned shinobi. Hikari had vowed revenge. Tsunade had taken her in. Hikari was raised and trained by Tsunade, and she was also trained by Mitarashi Anko. She was an elite ninja. Hikari obtained the rank of Chunin at age five. A year younger than her crush, Hatake Kakashi. She was extremely talented. Hikari was unbeatable. No-one, not even the Hyuga Clan, could match her skill. Hikari was small and young, but she was stronger than most adults in Konoha. This strength helped her out a lot. Suddenly, Hikari heard a noise. She looked up to see her nemesis glaring at her. Hikari instinctively fled. She wasn't sure she could take him on. Anko rushed in to help her. "Why don't you leave her alone!?" Anko demanded. Orochimaru smirked. "I could use her power." "Go to hell!" Anko shouted. She was furious. Anko got into a fight with her former Sensei. "Hikari." The Young Kunoichi continued to run. Anko followed. "Hikari, I took care of him. Let's go back home." Hikari launched herself at Anko, punching her in the stomach. "How?" Orochimaru asked, the transformation coming unraveled. "How'd you know I wasn't Mitarashi Anko?"

Hikari smirked. "Because." The transformation came unraveled. "I'm Mitarashi Anko." Anko said. "You don't get it do you?" Orochimaru asked. "What?" Anko demanded. "Hikari's a beast. you never believed in her. She's exactly like me." Anko pulled a kunai out of her leg and threw it. Orochimaru swatted it aside. "And how, is she anything like you?" Anko growled. "I just told you, she's a beast. She'll get revenge on those who cast her out. That's how beasts are." Anko looked at Orochimaru. "You're right." Hikari began to tear up. _It's true. Anko-sensei never believed in me. _Hikari thought. "That is how beasts are. How_ you_ are. But Hikari is nothing like you. She is not your demon panther. she is A citizen of Konohagakure Village. She is Yukinara Hikari!" Hikari began to cry silently. She wiped away her tears. "I was going to kill you after knocking Hikari out. but I think I'll kill you now. Die, Anko." Anko smiled and waited for the death blow. _So this is how it ends. _Anko thought. "NO!" Hikari shouted. She rushed at Orochimaru, punching him in the stomach. She landed in front of Anko. Anko looked at her student with pride. "I may not be a beast. But if you lay a finger on my Sensei." There was a dramatic close up. "I'll kill you." Hikari growled. She glared at Orochimaru. "Get out!" Hikari roared. "I'll be back." Orochimaru then fled like the coward he was. "Famous last words." Hikari said. "Hakuchi." Hikari said bitterly. She turned to Anko. "You okay?" Anko nodded. "Hai." Hikari helped her sensei to the hospital. It would take a while, but Anko was resilient. She would be fine. Hikari walked to Tsunade's office after hearing a summons. "You wanted to see me O-basan Tsunade?" Hikari asked. Tsunade nodded. "I hear you took on Orochimaru." Tsunade said. "Hai. that I did." Hikari responded. "Well, you are truly elite. But you need a bit more training."

"More training?' Hikari asked. "Hai. I'm sending you to Mount Ryuboku to train. You'll be taught by the dragons there." Hikari nodded. "Wakarimashita." Hikari said. She had a Kuchiyose Contract with them. One of the dragons was there, waiting. "Ready?" "Hai Tenshi." The Dragon flew off with Hikari on her back. Training at Mount Ryuboku was a bit brutal, but Hikari could handle it. Hikari was able to take anything the dragon's dished out. She even learned to tame Yukina, the Juubi. Juubi was the title, Yukina was the name. Hikari had learned this while trying to tame her. It was the fact that Hikari would address Yukina as Yukina, rather than Juubi, that caused Yukina to hand over control. Hikari trained for18 long years. She had received two gifts: A dragon's fang from Shiroku the Dragon Queen, and the Ryuhoshi blade. A sword made of Dragon's Crystal, forged by Shiroku herself, and imbued with the power of the Ryuboku Dragons. Hikari gratefully accepted the gifts, as Shiroku hardly gave anything to anyone. the last person to have a Kuchiyose Contract with the dragon's was Hikari's O-kasan. But even she hadn't received gifts. Hikari returned to Konoha, ready to fight. She took one three students: Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. She named her new team Team Ryu, meaning the Dragon. Hikari was a good Sensei and trained her students well. They were Genin before she knew it. "I'm so proud of you three. You have exceeded my expectations. I'm proud to be your sensei." Hikari said. Her students beamed with pride. Hikari continued to train her students, prepping them for the Chunin Exams. They'd be ready soon. Little did Hikari know, her nemesis was watching her. "I'm going home. We'll continue this tomorrow." Hikari said. Her students groaned. "Hey, it's only another day." Hikari said. "Come on guys, let's go to my house." Konohamaru said.

Ending Theme: Angel's Wings

_I shall fly on an angel's wings_

_Seeing places I've never been._

_Far away from this chaos_

_On an angel's wings_

_My life will never be the same_

_Knowing what I know about fame_

_And I shall fly on an angel's wings_

_Seeing places I've never been_

_Far away from this chaos._

_On an angel's wiiiiings_

_On an angel's wiiiings._


	2. Ep 2: The Face of Her Past

The Yukinara Clan Secret.

Episode 2

The Face of Her Past.

Opening Theme: Butterfly Whispers

_Butterfly Whispers._

_I hear the voices calling to me:_

_Come fly with us and be free_

_If you can't find us,_

_We'll come to you_

_Seeing things you never knew_

_Were here_

_Butterfly Whispers_

_Look for us hiding in the fields of color_

_Having fun and enjoying natures splendor_

_Butterfly Whispers._

Hikari walked around her village, making sure everything was in order. She had been made Hokage since her last encounter with Orochimaru. She wore a golden dragon around her neck, a symbol of the Hokage. She truly belonged here. Suddenly, Hikari heard a scream. "Moegi!" Hikari shouted. She dashed off to find Orochimaru tormenting her students. "Where is she?" he asked. "We don't know! She's been gone all day! We haven't seen her!" They said. Orochimaru wasn't buying it. "Where is your sensei?" "We told you: We don't know!" Konohamaru said. "Don't lie to me. Where is Hikari?" "Behind you." Hikari said. "Hikari-sensei!" Konohamaru cried happily. Hikari glared at her nemesis. "Nobody torments my students and lives to tell the tale!" Hikari shouted. "Heh. You've gotten stronger." "Duh." Hikari said. "Hmmm, maybe your power isn't what I cam here for." Orochimaru said, looking at her intently."You're sick." Hikari growled. She was in no mood to deal with this. "I'm fed up with your bullshit! I've had it!" Hikari shouted, unsheathing her blade. She looked away as Orochimaru pulled out the Kusanagi. "You wanna fight? Well now you've got one!" Hikari said. She lunghed at him. Sparks flew as crystal clashed with steel. They were evenly matched. It was a stalemate. _Not this time! _Hikari thought, taking a step forward. She gritted her teeth and was able to force him back. She was winning by sheer force. Hikari continued to step forwards, pushing him back. Soon, he couldn't be forced back any further. Hikari swung her sword. She heard a blade shatter. The kusanagi lay useless, broken into several little pieces. Hikari pointed her sword at his throat. "Stay out of my Village, stay out of my life!" Hikari said, whispereing the last lines through gritted teeth. White flames danced behind her sinister eyes, adding to her demonic appearance. She was extremely dangerous. Ready to kill, she raked her claws down his face. "Let that be a warning." Hikari growled demonically. Her anger fuled her, giving her strength she could not have obtained otherwise. Her voice was full of loathing and hate. "You don;t belong here. This is not your home anymore. You gave up that right when you fled." Hikari said, her voice feral and demonic. "This is still me home. I have very right to be here." Orochimaru said. Hikar's eyes flashed. She grabbed him by the throat. "I' oughtta kill you right here, right now. I doubt anyone would care." Hikari said, dropping him. "People would." Orochimaru said. Hikari roared in fury, silencing him.

Hikari was beyond pissed. He'd crossed a very thin line. "You're pissing me off!" Hikari growled. "I don't ever wanna catch you in my village again, becasue if I do," She raked her diamond hard claws across a granite rock, turning it to rubble. "You're dragon food. Got it?" Hikari demanded. "Oh, I get you all right." "Good, now beat it!" Hikari said. He fled. "Hakuchi." Hikari grumbled as her demonic appearance was replaced by her normal one. Her diamond hard claws remained. A permanent mark of her bijuu. "Yukina, these claws are her mark." Hikari said softly. She looked to her students. "I'll reccomend you for the Chunin exams. You three are by far the best and brightest Genin here." Hikari said, smiling. "I'm going to work one-on-one with each of you to hone your Chakra signitures. Moegi, I'll teach you the Giant Phoenix Jutsu. Udon, you're going to learn the Giant Water Dragon. And Konohamaru, I'm going to teach you Blades of Wind." Hikari said. "Wow." Hikari smiled. "I'll teach you three tomorrow." They walked off. "Oh! Wait!" They turned. Hikari smiled and held out one finger, tilting it to the side. "The moves I wish to teach you are advanced, so the require a lot of Chakra. Only use tham as a last resort." Hikari said. Her students nodded and dashed off. Hikari smiled. "They're wise beyond their years." Hikari said, looking at them. Hopefully she wouldn't have to deal with orochimaru and his bullshit for a long time. The Chunin exams were just around the corner, and Konoha had been chosen to host them. Again. The Hidden Leaf Village seemed to host Chunin exams more than any other hidden village. "..It's kinda weird." Hikari said softly. It really creeped her out that Konohagakure was always the one hosting this event. "...Konoha's the only village to host the Chunin exams, now that I think about it." Hikari said. She shuddered. "If he attacks, I'll kill him reguardless. I couldn't give a fakku if he was Konoha at one point or nat. He deserves to die." Hikari growled. Her voice was even more feral than usual when she got pissed. "This is the last time I let him live, if he attacks," She raked her nails across a tree, truning it to splinters of wood, "He's dragon chow." Hikari vowed. "He will pay for what he did to me." Hikari said.

The next day, Hikari tought Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru one-on-one to hone thier skills. She taught them the Jutsu moves just like she had promised. It took several hours but they got the hang of it. "We'll continue this untill the Chunin exams." Hikari told them. She conttinued to train them, working hard to hone thier chakra signatures. Orochimaru did not attack the village since her threat. "Coward." Hikari said to herself. It took several weeks, but her students were finally ready. "Go home, the Chunin Exams start tomorrow. I want the three of you to get plenty of sleep." Hikari said. They all left, getting sleep was cruciall for her too, so she climbed to her tree and was fast asleep. The next morning, Hikari woke and checked to make sure things were in order. "Good. Let's go." Hikari said she then heard a scream. "Konohamaru!" Hikari dashed to find him beign lifted into the air by Dosu. Kin was there too. "Just don't. He's not worth it." Kin said. "He seems to have a problem. The only thing I hate worse than this village are the cowrds who live here." Kin sighed. "He's gonna be pissed." Kin said. "Why the fuck would I care?" Dosu said, rolling up his sleeves. "You're gonna use the Sound for this!?" Kin demanded. Suddenly, a peeble flew outta nowhere. "Drop the genin." Sasuke said. He tossed another pebble. Dosu dropped Konohamaru, who dashed away. "You two, leave." Sasuke said, crushing the pebble. "Why?" Kin demanded. "Becasue if you don't," he opened his hand to reveal dust, "I'll kill you." Hikari stood upside down on a tree branch next to him. "All of you, that's enough." Hikari said. Jolted, they looked at her. She dropped. "No-one, and I mean no-one, calls my students cowards." Hikari growled. Her eyes were red. She raked her claws down Dosu's face, leaving 3 marks that would never fully heal. "You can't..." Hikari's feral growl cut Kin off. "Do you want your face to match his?" Kin shook her head. "Then Urusai." Hikari growled.

Ending Theme: Angel's Wings

_I shall fly on an angel's wings_

_Seeing places I've never been._

_Far away from this chaos_

_On an angel's wings_

_My life will never be the same_

_Knowing what I know about fame_

_And I shall fly on an angel's wings_

_Seeing places I've never been_

_Far away from this chaos._

_On an angel's wiiiiings_

_On an angel's wiiiings._


End file.
